


Two Halves

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Reunions, SoRiku Week 2018, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Series of oneshots for Soriku Week 2018Day 1: Free Day - Sora doesn't know how to reverse transformation magic





	1. Compulsive Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the absolutely adorable art by zillychu.

“I can't believe this,” Riku huffed.  He adjusted his grip on Sora's tail. His tail!  Kairi laughed breathlessly. Her arms were hooked under Sora's armpits as they managed to lug him across the sand and dumped him into the little freshwater pool next to the little shack.

“It’s not my fault I never learned the counterspell.  It took me weeks just to get Donald to teach me the transformation!” Sora pouted.  He wiggled around in the shallow pool, and propped himself up on the ledge.

“Well, we certainly can’t take you home like this!  What would your mom say!” Kairi giggled. Sora stuck his tongue out at her.  

“Really Sora?  You know you’re stuck like this until we can get a message out to Disney Castle.  Unless by some miracle you can figure out the spell on your own,” Riku said. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Riku rushed to interrupt. “But!  I don’t want you experimenting and making things worse.”

“Fiiiiine.”

“Good.” Riku leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll swing by your place and let your mom know you’re uh, indisposed, but safe.”

He straightened up and turned to leave, but Sora grabbed him by the pant leg.

“Wait, wait, one more kiss please.”

Riku rolled his eyes but leaned back over to give him one more kiss.  Sora smiled and waved him off.

“Bye!  See you guys tomorrow!” Riku and Kairi waved back as they headed for the pier to row back to the main island.  It felt odd, having to leave Sora there, but lugging him up the beach and into the pool had been difficult enough, they certainly weren’t going to carry him up the dock to his house.  Nevermind that both of them were quite strong.

“So, what’s it like having a merman boyfriend?” Kairi asked with a laugh.  Riku sighed.

“Salty.”

“Not fishy?”

“Thankfully not.  I just hope we can get him back to normal sooner rather than later.” he said.  As much as he loved Sora, he really could be quite silly at times, especially since he kept insisting on how grown up he was now that he was almost seventeen.  Some things really never changed.

 


	2. Reacquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion at The World That Never Was from Sora's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soriku Week Day 2: Familiarity

Sora didn’t care that Riku didn’t look like the Riku he knew.  All that mattered was his heart, and Sora knew Riku’s heart. Riku, his best friend, his oldest friend.  Riku who had hurt him in the past, then spent over a year working to make it right. Who had looked at Sora moments before they shut the door, an expression of resignation on his face.

Sora fell to his knees, Riku’s hand clutched in his own.  Finally, after months of searching, he’d found him. Here, in The World That Never Was.  At long last. He had missed Kairi, but he’d distantly known she’d been safe at home. Mostly.  He still wasn’t clear on how she’d ended up here. But he’d hugged her, and it felt nice to hold her, but that was nothing compared to what he felt the moment he’d clapped eyes on Riku.

The rush of relief, joy and pure love that had flooded him had been overwhelming.  All he could do at this point was fall to his knees and cry. He didn’t care that he was making something of a spectacle of himself, because Riku was here.  With him.

“Riku!” he gasped.  Riku didn’t say a word, but pulled him to his feet.  It felt good to finally see him again after all this time.  And when things were starting to go badly for them all, but Riku’s form was returned to it’s true shape, Sora couldn’t help but stare.  More than just a little.

Suddenly, he understood why so many of the girls at school called him cute, or handsome.  Even with his long hair falling in his face. But those bright teal eyes were the same as they had always been.  Gentle, kind, and most importantly of all, familiar.


	3. Racing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Rivalry
> 
> Sora muses on his mother's worries.

Sora knew that his mom worried about him.  About his attention span and how often he daydreamed.  Worried about his future. Worried about his friends. Especially as he and Riku grew and seemed to get more and more competitive.with each other.  They’d race to school, race home, when they’d play with their wooden swords, she worried about how seriously they took it. It didn’t help that Riku was shooting up like a weed, while Sora stayed so small. 

Sora knew she was afraid that they’d take it too far.  That Sora would get hurt one day. It was probably a good thing that she lost her heart, and the islands were destroyed when it finally happened.  When Riku’s ever growing wanderlust and jealousy finally consumed him.

By the time the boys came home, well over a year later, they were both taller, though the height difference between the two was comical to all the adults they knew.  And no one could quite put their finger on it, but their rivalry had mellowed out. They teased and jabbed each other, still raced to and from school (which was a whole other nightmare in itself).  But no one seemed to know where those wooden swords they had went.

Sora’s mother assumed they’d finally given up the game.  That they’d decided they were too old for the game. She didn’t have to know they’d swapped the toys out for real weapons.  That would only worry her further.

“Hey, Riku,” Sora said.  He was sprawled on the sand of the main island’s shore.  It was nearing dusk and no one was around.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we’d never left?” Sora asked.  Riku hummed in thought for a long moment.

“I think I would be very bored,” he said.

“Even with me around?”

“Maybe.  I was already restless by the time we left.  I might never have figured out how I felt about you.” Sora’s blush was hidden by the wash of orange and red of the setting sun. “I might have ended up resenting you.  Might have even picked a fight that our friendship couldn’t fix.”

“I can’t imagine us not being friends.  We’ve known each other so long. I think if something like that had happened, I would have tried my best to keep you my friend.”

“Even if I hurt you?”

“Riku, you literally tried to kill me once.  If our friendship can survive that, I’m pretty sure it can survive anything,” Sora said.  He reached out and laced his fingers in Riku’s. He ignored Riku’s flinch at the reminder and gave his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Riku stood up and held a hand out to Sora.  He was pulled to his feet and they brushed the sand from their clothes.

“Race you back,” he suggested with a smirk.  Sora grinned and quickly stood up on his toes to give Riku a kiss before he took off.  Riku stood in shock for a brief moment before he hurried to catch up. “Cheater!”

Sora’s laughter trailed after them as they ran up the beach back up to the main road.


End file.
